The invention relates to a modular display system which exhibits wall elements having vertical interior profiles arranged in the lateral corner regions, which are connectable among themselves by horizontally oriented profiles, and the face side of which exhibits a covering.
Wall elements constructed in such manner are already known from room dividers.
An underlying object of the present invention, starting from wall elements of the above-noted general type, is to develop a modular display system versatile in use and in demounting.
This object is achieved according to the invention by the vertical profiles exhibiting, in addition to a first contact surface oriented at right angles to the extension of the wall element for the horizontal profiles, a second contact surface oriented in the direction of extension of the wall element for accommodating attachment of similar profiles oriented transversely to the latter. Exterior formally rigid covering parts are attachable to the profiles oriented in the direction of extension of the wall element. The vertical profiles exhibit, outwards adjacently to the second contact surface, a housing channel oriented in the direction of extension of the profile, and guide strips open inwards protruding from the member region of the vertical profile which connects the first and second contact surfaces.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.